Paranormal patrol Diamond in the ruff
by Shiningshadows
Summary: While taking on Krisse Mass Light in the Artic, the PP falls through the ice into a tropical underworld where they meet Kole and Gnarrk, a gentle crystal spinner and her caveman friend. chapter 2 started
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the teen titans characters in this fanfic. Pleasegive contructive critisim. If you don't know what the Paranormal patrol even is/what the characters look like include this in a review **

**

* * *

**

A cold chill whipped through the blizzarding air as the Paranormal patrol marched on thrrough the artic wasteland, after Krisse Mass Light, the daughter of Dr.Light. She was in the artic to do what her father started, harnessing the power of the northern lights and using them to enchane her own light powers. Tiger boy shivered from inside his baggy pale creamy yellow jacket. Shifter then turned into an eskimo coat and put herself on him like coat and made a happy expression. Tiger boy just gave her a strange look anime sweatdrop . The then saw a blue figure on a large station, several multicolored tubes attached to her back, it was Krisse. "Paranormal patrol, MOVE!" Hypno said as they lept into action. She turned around and shot huge streams of light at them. Shifter lept of Tiger boy and turned into an anvil and knocked Krisse over. "Man your annoying! Always ruining things when they seem like they're perfect!" She said, blasting Shifter several metres back.

Shifter turned human and fell head first into the snow.Tiger boy and BoyGhost sprung into action. Krisse retreated into the station. The two heroes followed. Krisse sat in a corner as Boyghost approached, but then blasted him back with a blast of rainbow colored light. "Ouch..." He croaked, a mould of him imprinted in the wall. Krisse thencaught Tiger boy unaware, tackling him. Both of them on the ground, face-to-face.His face was pink from the cold. "Awww... your blushing... You still like me, don't you?" She said in a cute innocent voice, giving him an eskimo kiss. "Krisse, for the last time, I only like you as a friend, and you said you only did two." Tiger boy said. "Oh, but I lied..." Krisse began. "I still like you as far more than a friend..." She said, leaning her head closer to give him a kiss. But then Shifter barged in, her pink eyes blazing with rage. "Get your dirty claws off him!" She growled, turning into a crobar and prying Krisse off Tiger boy. "Thanks." Tiger boy said little white circle eyes . Shifter smiled at him, then turned and turned into a giant speaker and shot a sonic blast at Krisse, blasting her against a metal pole.

The two girls attacked each other with powerful blasts of different forms for the next hour. Krisse got ready to blast Shifter, but then the ground started to crumble, crack, tremor, and collapse. All of them fell into the abyss of darkness below them. Shifter turned into an owl, but a chunk of ice landed on her, making her continue falling. Tech make robotic bat wings sprout from his back. But Outshift grabbed onto him with a tight hug. "Techie help me!" She said, but the weight was too much for the wings, they continued falling.

Then everything went black, only the screams of each of them could be heard before a loud crash.


	2. Kole

Krisse fell along with the others, but drifted off away from them in the air. The tubes of light attached to her stopped her a metre in the air, snapped off, and they flew back up to the surface world and she fell onto the ground. The entire Paranormal Patrol was on the ground. "Well, that was really out of the blue..." Outshift said, getting up. They all go up. "Ugh, muh ad ess owsen!" Tiger boy said, his head and hands were trapped in blocks of ice. "Oh my gosh! His head is frozen!" Shifter said. "Well, it should melt soon, it's like a greenhouse in here." Boyghost said. "We should get these winter clothes off." Hypno said. So they had taken all their winter clothes off and gave them to Tiger boy. "Oooh keh gahs, al go gawt sawm erbs foe meh tay and ut ull off tease cluths sawmwur." Tiger boy said, the block of ice still trapped all of his head.

Tiger boy found a clear patch of ground and dropped all the clothes from his stiff frozen hands. He saw a few herbs of interest and went to try and pick them, but then he heard a girl singing. He went to find were the voice was coming from, and he ended up at a bunch of hot springs nearby. A young girl with pink hair was in a hot spring bathing. She turned her headand saw Tiger boy the same time he saw her and both of them screamed, she tried to cover herself. Tiger boy tried to close his eyes but the ice was right on his eyes and he couldn't close them, so he just covered his eyes with his hands. "Sa-re, a itin't ecspect yo ta bee... neked" Tiger boy said. "It's okay, um, why are you talking so strange?" She asked. "Muh ed ess owsen." Tiger boy answered. "Oh... your head is frozen. Here, let me help you." She said, now wearing a homemade robe, she dipped her hand in the hot spring and put her hand on the ice, most of it melted except around his neck.

Tiger boy went back to his team with the girl. The girl was wearing her normal clothes, a short mini skirt and a white shirt with long sleeves that looked like crystals linked together.


End file.
